The Handfasting of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt
In 2000, Charmed One Piper Halliwell attempted to marry her Whitelighter Leo Wyatt in Halliwell Manor through a Handfasting, a sacred wiccan ceremony that binds two people in love as husband and wife.Magic Hour : The Sorcerer's Curse : A powerful dark Demonic Sorcerer placed a curse on the woman he "loved"and her lover when she refused to be with him; the curse caused the woman to transform into a wolf during night time hours and the man to transform into an owl during day light hours, preventing the two from being together. The curse could only be broken when there is a night within a day, allowing the two to declare their love with a kiss, causing the destruction of the sorcerer. When the man appeared on the doorstep of Halliwell Manor in owl form Kit, the Halliwell sisters Familiar meowed and hissed at it getting the attention of Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell. The three sisters then went to the porch and saw the owl, he suddenly transformed into a naked man shocking the three women. The girls invited the man, Christopher, into the house where he informed them of the curse and the circumstances that led him to becoming an owl during the daylight hours. He informed them about his lover, Brooke, and how she transforms into a wolf during evening hours. Piper was more concerned with finding a way to be with Leo instead of focussing on finding a way to undo the curse. While in the Attic of the Manor, the youngest Halliwell sister, Phoebe, flipped through the pages of the Book of Shadows looking for a way to break the curse and defeat the Sorcerer. Suddenly the pages began to flip themself and stopped on an entry entitled Handfasting. Phoebe then said it was not what she was looking for, then Grams appeared and told Phoebe she asked for an answer and there it is. Grams and Phoebe also discussed her feelings towards Piper and Leo being together and the possible ramifications of their relationship if the Elders found out due to the Elders stating Piper and Leo would have to deal with their unspeakable wrath for breaking the rule stating Witches and Whitelighters are not to be romantically involved. After talking to Grams, Phoebe realized Piper and Leo are meant to be together and she gave her sister and Leo her blessing. As Phoebe gave her blessing she realized that she forgot their was going to be a solar eclipse that afternoon; the solar eclipse was the key to breaking the curse the sorcerer placed on Christopher and Brooke, it would be a night within a day. Phoebe also informed her sisters of the Handfasting ritual she found in the Book of Shadows but to perform it they would need a High Priestess to perform the ritual. Prue, Piper and Phoebe then went to the office building where the Demonic Sorcerer doled out assignments for his minions and confronted him. As they arrived at the office, Phoebe realized that if they can't look up to the sky during the eclipse it must mean that the Elders could not look down, thus the Handfasting ritual can be performed without worry that the Elder will find out. Although Prue and Phoebe were excited about it, Piper stated that they need to focus on the task at hand and destroy the sorcerer and break the curse placed on Christopher and Brooke. The Charmed Ones successfully managed to defeat the Sorcerer and Christopher and Brooke broke the curse with a declaration of their sealed with a kiss. The Charmed Ones then rushed back to the Manor to make it before the eclipse was over. Handfasting of Piper and Leo : At Halliwell Manor the sisters prepared for the Handfasting in which Grams would act as High Priestess presiding over the ritual. As Leo, Prue and Phoebe stood with Grams near the base of the stairs, Piper proceeded down the steps as Pachelbel's Cannon played and she walked toward her soon-to-be husband. As Piper stepped closer to her husband, sisters and Grams, suddenly orbs surrounded Leo and he disappeared in a column of broken orbs. Piper fell down to her knees weeping as her sisters comforted her and Grams told her granddaughters not to worry telling them that '"we will fix this"; and she reached her arms out to the three sisters. References Category:Charmed Universe Category:Season 2